


Winter's Thaw

by Silvandar



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, In Character, Loneliness, M/M, Memory Loss, Mutual Masturbation, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvandar/pseuds/Silvandar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long search, Captain America finally finds his friend... but can he rekindle lost memories?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter's Thaw

The taste of his lips destroyed the time that had parted them. 70 years vanished in an instant, leaving behind only the dull ache of loss. Rogers pulled back, gasping slightly at the shock, and the sight of Bucky's face took his breath away.

Grey eyes flicked open, his expression so lost and confused in the moment. A flicker of fear in his eyes, as he sensed Roger's reluctance, and instantly the Captain closed the distance again, snaking his fingers into thick brown hair as he captured the wounded man's lips. The kiss was stronger this time, more determined, less uncertain. And it was answered.

The couch creaked under their weight as Rogers pushed his best friend onto his back, taking care not to lean on his injured leg. As they wrapped around each other, the blonde hissed in surprise as freezing metal slid down his spine, Bucky's fingers slipping under his t-shirt. Bucky's eyes opened and Rogers saw the shame there, that confusion again. With a tug, Rogers stripped the heavy kevlar vest off the smaller man, exposing his body to inspection. Pressing his lips softly against Bucky's throat, he ran his fingers along the join between flesh and steel, accepting this change in his old lover and making it a part of them. With a soft moan, Bucky responded, stripping Rogers' chest and finding his collarbone with his teeth.

“I did this...” Bucky murmured, running his fingers lightly over the old scars on Rogers' abs. The bullet wounds from the Triskelion were long healed, but the guilt was fresh for him. Smiling slightly, the Captain pulled him back into a kiss, pressing against him and easing his knee between Bucky's thighs. “I forgave you the second I stopped bleeding” he murmured, shuddering with pleasure as cold steel caressed him again. Aware of growing pressure against his knee, Rogers allowed his hand to trail down to Bucky's belt, working quickly as he followed its path with an eager tongue.

Bucky moaned at the touches, every doubt he had about their past relationship being rapidly stripped away. This man, this stranger... he knew his body, knew exactly what to do, how to touch... they had been intimate before, many times, of that he no longer had a doubt. Upset that he couldn't remember any of it, the flickering blackness of his fractured memories threatened and he unconsciously clenched his left fist, digging his fingers into the flesh beneath them. Rogers cried out in surprise, looking up and shuddering as he saw the utter blankness in his lover's eyes. The tension in Bucky's body was suddenly terrifying; Rogers was as certain of a death struggle as he had ever been in that moment. Afraid to move lest his partner lash out, he whispered his name softly, then more insistently as he got no response.

“Bucky... Bucky! It's Steve... can you hear me?”

Grey eyes slowly came back into focus and with a low cry, Bucky stared in horror at the blood on his fingertips. “Oh god... I... I'm sorry...”

“Ssshhhh... it's OK, it's OK” Rogers murmured, raising Bucky's fingers to his lips. The wounds on his back were already healing as his licked his blood from the icy metal, kissing his fingers and then slowly working his way up his wrist, turning Bucky's hand over and moving his lips up the inside of his forearm. Watching him in astonishment, Bucky felt his heart pounding and the blood rushing to his groin as the blonde kissed his way up his arm, licking the ridges in the steel and pausing to trace the star on his shoulder. The receptors gave him feedback on the touches, the lightness of them sending sparks into his muscles and making his head spin. He had never been touched like this, not in his memory. With a shaking hand, he sank his human fingers into Rogers' hair and traced the curve of his neck, the thick muscles of his shoulders flexing under Bucky's touch.

The smaller man groaned as the Captain transferred his kisses to his throat, then up to his mouth. Tongues touched in a slow dance as Rogers slid his hand down to the waistband of Bucky's pants, almost hungrily pawing his belt open. Relentlessly he worked his lovers mouth even as he pushed his hand between his thighs, finding hot flesh and quivering muscles. Bucky cried out as he touched him, arching off the couch and bracing himself with his hands. A splintering sound from the back of the couch told Rogers that his lover had just crushed the wooden frame with his left hand and he grinned into the kiss, delighted at the reaction he had produced. Wriggling his position, he pushed Bucky's legs apart with his thigh and pinned him down, grabbing a handful of his hair as his other hand worked on him.

With each stroke, Bucky felt himself drowning in sensation, broken memories flooding him, his attention split between the rapid rise towards climax and the flashes of deja vu that the Captain's touch was pouring into him. He gave up trying to control any of it, his body finally reacting naturally. His hips moved lazily, rising to meet that insistent grip and his eyes closed, lost in the taste of Rogers' lips and the feel of his fingers. The heat flooded him, his climax overtaking him even faster than he expected. His moans were muffled by their kiss, but the sudden tension and the arch of his hips told Rogers what he needed to know. Groaning, the Captain took his lover over the edge eagerly, his own body rock hard and desperate for attention, pressed against the smaller man's hip.

Bucky pulled out of their kiss as his climax receded, gasping for breath and moving Rogers' hand away, too sensitised for the moment to want to be touched. He covered his eyes with his right arm, his left hand resting in the Captain's hair as his body relaxed. Watching him, Rogers was hit by a sense of lust and grief, delight at having his lover back in his arms twisted by the pain of what he had been turned into. He licked his fingers clean as he watched Bucky relax, then ran his hand over his throat, murmuring his name to get his attention. Grey eyes met his, softer now and less afraid, and he smiled, kissing him softly as he said “welcome back, Sergeant Barnes”.

With a shiver, Bucky propped himself up on the couch, wriggling out of the remains of his clothes. His gaze was fixed on the deep blue pools of the Captains eyes as he bared himself. Unable to resist, Rogers watched the movements, feasting on the view being slowly revealed. He was amazed at the change in his lovers body, almost as extreme as his own transformation. The man he had lost in the war had been slender, an outdoors build of a working soldier. What lay beneath him now was a specimen, muscles hardened and flesh scarred by nearly a century of war. Looking at him, Rogers could barely contain his lust and he stripped himself quickly, wanting to feel that body against his own.

Giving up on the couch, they sank to the floor of the hotel room, ignoring the rough carpet as they began exploring each other greedily. Combat calloused hands traced heated limbs as their kisses became more aggressive, desire starting to overwhelm them both. Inflamed for the first time in his memory, Bucky took over their motion, pushing the Captain onto his back and kneeling between his thighs, hot fingers winding in short blonde hair as his other hand traced an icy trail down his stomach.

“Buck... you'll be careful d-down there, right?” Rogers panted as he felt cold steel moving on his hip. Bucky raised an eyebrow, running his fingertips along the inside of the Captain's thigh. He shifted his weight, preparing to change hands, and Rogers caught his wrist. “No... I want... I want you to. It'll feel g-good” Rogers moaned, knowing how much his body wanted to feel that chilled touch. He pushed the unresisting hand down, guiding it to where he needed it and letting his eyes slide closed at the sensation.

Gently, delicately, Bucky began stroking him, his lips teasing the heat of the Captain's throat and shoulders as he pleasured him. As he touched him, the need began to rise in him again and he cried out softly as Rogers responded, matching his motion with his own fingers. Taking his weight on his other hand, Bucky spread the blonde beneath him and slipped his hand under his hips, being driven by instinct and desire now rather than concious experience.

Rogers whimpered as he felt Bucky move him, knowing what he wanted to do to him. The desire to have him inside again was almost crippling, but he stopped him, sitting up and kissing him. He didn't trust that the brunette could control his own strength, the motion of the steel hand had been sure but strong enough to leave him fluttering between orgasm and panic. Running his lips across Bucky's throat, he purred “let me drive”. A grunt of assent was all it took for him to push the other man onto his back on the floor and grab the nearest bottle of lotion from the night stand.

Sitting on Bucky's hips, Rogers looked down at his playmate as he teased him, balancing the lotion on his chest. Resting his head on his steel arm, Bucky almost lazily began pleasuring his lover with his other hand, wanting to keep the pace going. His eyes widened a little as Rogers arched backwards, preparing himself slowly and sensually. Watching him was more than enough to take the brunette to panting, as he sat up and pulled the Captain into his lap properly. With a groan, Rogers eased down onto him, his breath hitching as the other man filled him.

Bucky rested on his wrists, deliberately letting the Captain control the pace of the penetration, his body aching to arch but knowing that his lover wasn't ready. The feeling of being inside him was mind blowing, it was all he could do not to explode straight away. Bucky's head dropped forward onto his chest as he panted, gritting his teeth to keep from thrusting against the pressure. As Rogers began that slow, rocking motion, he lifted his lover's chin and kissed him deeply.

Bending his knees, Bucky sat up properly and wrapped his hands around the Captain's waist, still letting the blonde set the pace. Rogers was kneeling astride him now, his weight on his shoulders and his body arching as he worked him, taking him deeper with each thrust. Quickly, he reached the point where the position wasn't enough and with a growl, he shoved Bucky onto his back on the carpet. Ignoring the clang of steel against the wall he pinned Bucky's arms above his head and altered his position, riding him as hard and fast as he could stand.

The pace and pleasure were rapidly becoming too much, Bucky knew he wouldn't be able to hold back long enough to please his lover. Wriggling his right hand free of the Captain's grip, he ran his fingers down his chest and over his hips until he reached the neglected need pressed against his stomach. He matched his stroke to the Captain's motion, the room quickly filling with their moans as they drew each other closer to the peak. With a low cry, Rogers released first, unable to withstand the pressure inside him and the additional friction. The shudders that passed through him as he climaxed brought his lover to hitching and moaning, sending him arching up against him, wrapping cold steel around his body once more. Gasping, they fell back against the floor in each others arms, shivering and whimpering as their mutual pleasure threw sparks inside their bodies. Slowly, their heavy breathing subsided and they met each others gaze.

“I... I remember the first time we did that” Rogers said, hesitantly. Grey eyes showed curiosity, and he snuggled into Bucky's arms as he continued speaking. “We were three days out of Berlin, we'd been picking off Nazi spies as they tried to report back in to home base. Just you and me, and it was cold. The snow was four feet on the ground and we didn't dare light a fire. I was fine, but you... your lips were blue. I made you curl up against me for warmth and as we lay there, suddenly I realised... I realised I wanted you. More than I'd ever wanted anyone. I was scared...” he looked at Bucky and laughed softly. “I was scared you were going to punch me, that it was the dumbest thing I'd ever done... but I stroked your back. Just that, just a touch. So you could have pretended it was the cold if you'd wanted. I expected you to. But you... you pressed against me, so I kept going. As the night passed, you warmed up in my arms and I stroked your back, taking more chances... you nestled right into me and I swear, my heart was pounding right out of my chest. Then you turned your head and I felt you press your lips against my throat. I thought I was imagining it, but you leaned right into me and did it again and I knew... I knew you wanted what I wanted... so I kissed you.”

He stopped, pausing to kiss Bucky's throat, aware of his churning emotion and the tension in the other man. Bucky didn't remember, would probably never remember that moment, but it needed to be real for him. Somehow, it was so important.

“I kissed you and then you rolled over in my arms and we were touching each other... it was too cold to strip so we were shoving clothes out the way and getting buckles caught up... you were so dominant, I had no idea... you knew exactly what you wanted and you took it, you took me right there in the snow... dammit Buck... I fell in love with you that night... and every night afterwards. It was like a drug, one that neither of us could resist. My best friend... my brother...my lover... you were everything to me.” The last words were soft, broken sounding. Rogers pressed his face against the smaller man's chest and forced himself under control before he spoke again.

“I don't expect that now. I know you're not that same guy. I just... I want... I want you back in my life. I don't care how it has to be. Please just come home with me.”

 

 


End file.
